


Poetry Prompts

by sapphire2309



Category: Empire (TV 2015), Grey's Anatomy, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scandal (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 50-word drabblets based on the 5th line of 5 random poems. (Yes, this was a meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empire - and left dozens of bleak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt in the title is from Water by Robert Lowell.

Cookie's made friends with guards and prisoners, found her way through a greatly restricted environment without losing her swagger, but she isn't sad to be leaving those dozens of bleak, empty cells behind her.

Just stepping out of those four walls feels like coming home. In spite of the clothes.


	2. Grey's Anatomy - The Faces of the Atoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt in the title is from The Chemical conviction by Emily Dickinson.

Cristina loves Zurich. It's a delicate dance with surgery, and she gets the opportunity to look hearts in the face and break down their problems atom by atom.

But she's left things behind in Seattle that she'll never get back. Camaraderie, for one.

Also, the liberty to insult people freely.


	3. MCU - For the love of marijuana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt in the title is from Promises, Promises by Paul Muldoon

Natasha's stopped feeling even the slightest touch of regret when she takes a human life. Now, all she feels is a delicate, tender high, payment for the sacrifice of her soul, never fatal, only seductive.

The taste of it is a luxury, the only one she has in this life.


	4. Scandal - So youth and age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt in the title is from New Eyes Each Year by Philip Larkin

Quinn has changed less than she thought she would, very slowly. You'd think a career change from professional lawyer to professional assassin would create more than a skin deep change, but that's all it is - a change of costume. She's still the same determined young girl, raring to prove herself.


	5. White Collar - Through this—the old Philosopher—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt in the title is from Trust in the Unexpected by Emily Dickinson

Alex rocks idly in a chair, finally understanding why it's such an enjoyable activity. Her old bones don't have to creak, and she's treated to a slight whisper of wind and a gentle boatlike swaying.

She stares out at the sea from her balcony in Sardinia and contemplates the world.


End file.
